El vuelo de un petirrojo
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: Jason Todd nació forajido, pero murió como un héroe. ¿Cómo fue la vida del héroe? ¿Cómo fue la vida del petirrojo?


**El vuelo de un petirrojo  
**

**Summary: **Jason Todd nació forajido, pero murió como un héroe. ¿Cómo fue la vida del héroe? ¿Cómo fue la vida del petirrojo?

**Géneros: **Drama&Family... ¿Romance&Humor, quizás?

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de la segunda temporada y de la continuidad del cómic.

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice y sus personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics, Warner Bros. y Cartoon Network. Los personajes no conocidos, así como la historia, son de mi propiedad. Este disclaimer vale por todo el fic.

* * *

**La vida de un forajido**

En las calles de Ciudad Gótica siempre hacía frío.

Podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado al clima de aquella pequeña zona, era inclusive normal teniendo en cuenta que ya se acercaban las festividades navideñas y el clima, por consiguiente, cambiaba. También podría ser normal ya que la mayoría del tiempo, a diferencia de muchos niños, el no tenía un techo estable ni mucho menos una manta alcolchada para arroparse sobre una superficie mullida.

En conclusión, no era para tanto.

Pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón, hacía más frío de lo normal.

Miró alrededor suyo, buscando algo que le pudiera servir para calentarse un poco. Un trozo de ropa, fósforos, inclusive algún cigarrillo que algún idiota dejó tirado en la calle. Cualquier cosa que pudiera proveerle de un mínimo de calor sería bienvenido.

Pero no. Justamente cuando necesitaba de algo, carecía de aquello. Si acaso no lo necesitaba, podría encontrarlo a montones. Se podría decir que su suerte era bastante irónica, de hecho.

Frotó sus manos de manera desesperada, llevándoselas a la boca y exhalando un poco de aire para calentarlas. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar de manera preocupante, debía encontrar algo que le pudiera proveer calor antes de que las ventiscas se pusieran peor.

Miró afuera del su improvisado escondite, la parte trasera de una escalera de incendios, por si alguien que considerase sospechoso viniera. Debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos, estaba en los barrios bajos de Gótica y allí se encontraban criminales realmente perversos, esperando por una nueva víctima. Nadie tendría contemplasión con él, no importaba si era un chiquillo.

Solamente vio a la entrada del callejón algunos vagabundos tirados en el frío, seguramente borrachos o muertos de frío como seguramente lo podría estar él. La sola imagen de su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, para luego ser mancillado o humillado por cualquier imbécil le impulsó aún más a buscar refugio.

Su temperatura corporal empezaba a bajar, así como que sus párpados le pesaran aún más. Notó que si se dejaba vencer por el cansancio, caería al suelo como a un títere al que le acababan de cortar los hilos. Inhaló un poco de aquelo frío aire, y caminó aún más rápido por la calle, mirando en cada bifurcación que se econtraba.

Ignoró a cualquier persona que se le quedaba mirando, ya fuesen riquillos o vagabundos. Después de todo, seguramente para lo único que lo recordarían sería cuando lo vieran tirado debajo de una capa de nieve, para seguramente decirle a algún amigo _«Mira, tengo la foto de un niño vagabundo y muerto en HD. ¿Quieres ver?»_.

Lo único que encontró fueron los resultados de la pobreza y el desinterés, gente sin vida mendigando para vivir un día más. No supo si sentir lástima o repugnancia, pero siguió con su camino.

No duraría mucho, lo sabía. El cansancio y la inanición estaban empeñados en ganar aquella batalla, sus párpados ya se sentían mucho más pesados que antes y el gran vacío en su estómago anunciaba una posible caída, no estaba seguro si podría posponerla o no para más tarde. De lo que estaba realmente seguro era que quizá no podría levantarse si eso llegaba a pasar.

No logró pensar más, cuando se dio cuenta la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Adolorido y frío.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años, quizás?

¿O acaso no había tardado ni un segundo en morir, y se quedó inconsciente hasta la muerte como un reverendo estúpido? Porque si de algo estaba seguro Jason, era que sólo en el cielo habría una superficie tan mullida y algo tan grueso y cálido rodeándolo. Pero también estaba seguro de algo: él no iría al cielo, no con todas las cosas malas que había hecho en sus diez años de vida.

No, no había muerto. Pero si aquello era cierto: ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

No sentía nada en su cuerpo, excepto por algo húmedo y rugoso sobre su frente. ¿Le habrían puesto un paño en la cabeza? Pero ¿A caso alguien se habría preocupado por él, por Jason Todd? No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, después de todo con la calaña que había en Gótica era mejor ser precavido.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, viéndolo todo de manera borrosa cual Test de Rorschach. Poco a poco las imágenes fueron haciéndose tan nítidas como los sonidos y los ¿Olores? Como fuera, estaba seguro que, donde sea que estuviera, era bastante diferente de donde había estado en su vida, porque hasta ahora no lo habían hechado a patadas cual perro callejero.

Lo primero que vio fue a una anciano mirándolo. El hombre estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación, con un libro abierto y al lado de la cama donde estaba postrado, sale humo de lo que parece ser un cuenco con sopa. Una _condenadamente_ apetitosa sopa, esperando ser tragada por él.

—Veo que te dignaste en despertar —contestó en un gruñido. _"Gracias por preguntar, señor. Si, estoy bien, viejo" _pensó de manera irónica el joven—. ¿Que coño esperas? ¿Una invitación? La sopa se enfría, mocoso.

Jason no supo que decir, simplemente. El viejo quizás le hubiera salvado la vida y dado de comer, pero era un jodido maleducado... justo como él. Quizás le hubiera dados las gracias, si no fuera por la mirada matadora del viejo sobre él y que la llamada de la sopa era demasiado fuerte para poder ser ignorada. No esperó más, sus manos se dirigieron como pudieron hacía el plato, llevándoselo hasta debajo del cuello mientras sorbía un poco del contenido.

No era comida cinco estrellas, pero no era ningún idiota para quejarse.

Sus manos todavía seguían tiesas por el frío, por eso no le extrañó a ninguno que algunas cucharadas se dirigieran hacía las sábanas de la cama. Eso sí, ninguno pudo evitar proferir un gruñido acompañado de una _sutil_ maldición.

Bueno, era eso o estar tirado en una zanja.

—Me sorprende que no hayas dicho _«¿Quién eres y que putas hago aquí?», _es lo primero que preguntaría la mayoría—apunta de manera casi jocosa el viejo. Jason paró un segundo en su faena, mirándolo._  
_

—La verdad lo iba a hacer cuando terminara —respondió en un susurro, casi con malestar.

—Como sea —el señor de cabello canoso chasqueó la lengua, parándose de la silla mientras se apoyaba en un bastón—. En cuanto termines quiero que te levantes de esa cama y te pongas esa ropa. Te esperaré en la sala.

Sin más preámbulos, su anfritión se había ido de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo y con varias preguntas en su pequeña cabecita.

Una de ellas era por qué ese hombre había decidido salvarle la vida, después de todo él sería una boca más que alimentar y realmente no había llegado a conocer a alguien que quisiera correr ese riesgo. Pero obviamente, aquel día finalmente había llegado. El problema sería saber si sería para bien o para mal.

Sus revueltos pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto su estómago gruñó reclamando la comida que, por derecho, le pertenecía. Jason decidió no pensar más por un momento y comerse la condena sopa como Dios mandaba. Soltó otro gruñido cuando finalmente se vio saciado.

Quizá no podía ser tan malo.

Dentro de poco, el plato ya estaba vacío y Jason con la ropa puesta, compuesta de unos vaqueros, playera y una chaqueta color roja para que el frío de su cuerpo disminuyera un poco. En su mente exclamó palabras de agradecimiento, mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la habitación.

Era más que obvio que era una construcción abandonada, la descontrolada filtración de las paredes y el deterioramiento de estas se lo delató. Temía que el piso estuviera en iguales condiciones, y que en algún momento, diera un paso en falso y cayera hacía un abismo del cual estaba seguro no volvería. El chillido que hacía a veces le indicó que quizás podría ser cierto.

No era un lugar muy grande, ninguno de los establecimientos en los barrios bajos de Gótica lo era. Cómo máximo, apostaba a que el lugar debía tener un cuarto y alguna suerte de baño, y eso sería _demasiado_ bueno para lo que tenía entendido. Se dio rápidamente cuenta que era aquello al ver al anciano fumando en un sofá, extrañamente al lado de una mugrienta bañera.

Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió.

—Siéntate —ordenó aquel hombre luego de expular sel humo de su boca. Arrugó la nariz por el olor y tosió un poco, mientras el mayor se reía—. ¿Qué? No me digas que te molesta el olor, mocoso.

—Pues sí —respondió tajante. El de pelo canoso le miró de tal manera que se cayera.

—Pues mira, te jodes. ¿Sabes? Que yo sepa, cuando alguien te salva se le agradece, y hasta ahora no he oído ninguna expresión de gratitud de tu parte, mocoso —comentó sarcásticamente. Y a decir verdad, a Jason ya le estaba enojando aquel sarcasmo.

—Mi nombre no es mocoso, es Jason —corrigió.

—Cómo sea —y otra vez, sus respuestas eran pisoteadas olímpicamente. Que hermoso—. Soy Jonesy. Tú me puedes llamar maestro, o salvador. Cualquiera esta bien.

—Presumido —susurró.

—¡¿Cómo dices, mocoso de mierda?! —el sorpresivo grito lo sobresaltó, echándose hacía atrás, asustado. Debía tener más cuidado con sus opiniones, ese hombre quizás lo hubiera salvado pero eso no impediría que pudiera ser su verdugo—. Eres un malagradecido. No importa, pronto te enderezarás.

—¿_"Enderezar"_? —Jason no entendió. Y por alguna razón, la manera en la que lo dijo no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Jonesy sonrió de manera siniestra, ocasionándole un escalofrío.

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil, niño? —Jonesy se paró del sofá, caminando hacía él. A cada paso su sonrisa se deformaba en una mueca, una mueca de la cual sólo distinguía una cosa: locura. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el hombre lo tomó fuertemente del pelo, haciéndolo gruñir—. Eres un pequeño idiota por meterte aquí, ¿Lo sabes? Pudieron haberte hecho quien-sabe-qué de no ser por mí, y hubiera pasado si no me fueras útil.

—¿Útil? —oh, genial, un lunático lo estaba agrediendo y lo único que lograba hacer era poder repetir como loro. Magnífico.

—Vaya que eres idiota —le gruñó, apretando el agarre. Jason tenía el ceño fruncido del dolor, sentía que la cabeza le ardía y Jonesy sólo se lo ponía más difícil—. Imagino que creíste que te dejaría quedarte gratis, ¿Cierto? Cómo sea. Te lo resumiré: de ahora en adelante trabajas para mí. Eres mi propiedad y harás todo lo que te diga. Si te digo que respires, lo harás; si te digo que puedes hablar, lo haces; si te digo _«Mátate» _quiero te metas unas cuantas balas en la cabeza. ¿Comprendido?

Su garganta no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, simplemente el miedo lo había dominado. ¿En verdad iba a terminar así, siendo el esclavo de algún criminal a cambio de subsistir? Siempre pensó que quizás terminaría siendo algún ladrón o delincuente de mala muerte, quizá un traficante de los peces gordos o algún contrabandista intentando abrirse paso. Pero no así.

Por segunda vez ese día sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, sólo que esta vez no era su estómago gruñendo si no que era Jonesy jalándole más fuerte (si aquello era posible) su pequeña mata de pelo. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, gritó de dolor, lo que ocasionó que le jalara más fuerte.

—¡Cállate! —gritó. De un momento a otro, sintió que el ardor en su cabeza disminuía y sintió un fuerte impacto en su cuerpo. Lo había tirado al suelo—. Dios, tendré que empezar más rápido. ¡Y levántate y deja de llorar! Si me ven con un llorón, seré el hazmerreír de Gótica.

Se dio cuenta que tenía razón, estaba llorando. No sabía si era del dolor físico o la desgracia que era su vida, pero se las limpió lo más rápido que pudo. Nada haría llorando como una niña.

De repente, algo llegó hacía él por el suelo, impactando levemente en su tobillo. Algo duro y metálico.

Jason tomó el revólver confuso, sin poder procesarlo. Su mirada dejó el arma para ir hacía Jonesy, quien salía por la puerta.

—Práctica con latas mientras no estoy, te será útil.

Y de nuevo, la soledad volvió.

El pequeño miró otra vez el revólver, desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Se equivocó, aquello no sólo era malo; era su nueva vida.

Una vida de forajido.

* * *

**¿Por qué siento que hice una especie de Oliver Twist? XD**

**Hola (inserte aquí nombre del lector), seguramente te picó la curiosidad de saber como esta loca haría la vida de nuestro amado capuchita roja (spoilers?) con el equipo y quedaste decepcionado. Pero oigame, que esto es de la vida de Jason, va a tomar un poco de tiempo para verlo en misiones con el equipo y verlo en variadas situaciones.**

**Oh, y debo aclarar: esto_ NO_ va a ser Slash.**

**Esto será la vida de Jason Todd, ¿Por qué quise hacerlo, preguntaran? Bueno, a decir verdad encontré el fandom bastante saturado de Spitfire, lo cual esta bien, pero me indignó que la sección de fic de Jason fuera horrorosamente reducida y sólo unos pocos decidieran incluirlo. Pues bueno, yo me aventuraré a hacer el primer fic hecho y derecho que este personaje que me fascina, se merece. Todo tomará su tiempo, eso sí. Y... si, habrán momentos sacados de "Batman: Under the Red Hood" a estas alturas, dudo que la gente no sepa que le pase a Jason ¬¬.  
**

**Como sea, espero comentarios, amenazas de muerte, críticas y demás. ¡El campo de texto es sexy, úselo adecuadamente :)!**

**Maru.**


End file.
